


Nang Tsinelasin ang Lumilipad na Ipis

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cockroaches, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Swearing, slightly out of character-ish?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: Maliligo na dapat sina Vicente at Joven. Pero may ipis sa banyo. Lumilipad na ipis!





	Nang Tsinelasin ang Lumilipad na Ipis

Maaga umuwi si Vicente. Masyadong maaga, ni hindi pa ako nagsasaing. Ayos lang, babe, sabi niya, pero hiyang-hiya pa rin ako. Alam ko, gutóm na gutóm siya. Mahirap ang commute, pamatay ang biyahe. Tatlong oras na ang Bulacan to Quezon City. Anim na oras bale, dahil uwian siya. Sabi ko, maghanap na lang kaya kami ng apartment sa QC. E putang ina raw ng Maynila, ayaw niya du'n, at hindi raw siya susuko dahil kuntento na siya rito.

Inilapag niya ang supot ng ulam sa mesa. Inihaw na liempo, binili kay Aling Ninay. Inilabas ni Vicente ang liempo at inilagay sa platong babasagin. I-microwave na lang daw pagkasaing. Umiling ako't sinabing, Bagong saing naman, mainit din. Sige, ako raw bahala.

Dalawang kanin ba, o tatlo? Tatlo na raw, kaya tatlong takal ang ginawa ko. Hinugasang maigi, tinanggalan ng tubig, dinagdagan muli. Isinangla na sa rice cooker.

Ilang minutes pa 'yan, beb? 

Five? Ten? Twenty?

Tangina, napatawa siya. Ba't 'di raw ako sigurado. 

Uminit mukha ko sa hiya. Ang totoo, naliligo kasi ako habang nagsasaing. Kaya, pagkalabas ko ng banyo, luto na. Sakto rin sa dating mo. 

Sakto rin ang pagtanggal mo ng necktie. Ng butones sa polo. Ng sinturon. Tumalikod ako, pero lumapit ka't binulungan ako sa tenga. Kung gusto ko ba raw maligo. Kung gusto ko ba raw na maligo nang sabay.

Nilunok ko ang hiya. Hinipan niya ang leeg ko habang binubulungan ng babe, babe, babe. Bawat salita, may dagling halik din sa leeg. Umakyat ang mga labi papunta sa aking panga. Dumampi rin ang mga labi sa pisngi. Inabot ng dila ang tenga. Humarap ako't dinikit ang ating mga mukha, habang ang mga daliri ko, kinakapa na ang zipper ng pantalon mo. Isinuksok mo naman ang mga hinnlalaki sa garter ng boxers ko at hinila pababa, kasabay ng pagtanggal ko ng pantalon mo.

Idiniin mo ang mga palad sa aking mukha, at sumunod, ang mga labi. Mainit, Nagpupuyos. Malaway-laway. Kaso naputol nang itaas mo ang t-shirt ko. Teka, teka, sandali, sabay tanggal ng salamin, ipinatong sa mesa. Ayan, hindi na sasabit. 

Tangina, ang gwapo mo rin kahit walang salamin.

'Di naman kita makita nang maayos.

O, paano 'yan? Paunahan sa banyo? 

Luma na biro mo, Enteng.

Mauna tarantado!

E kung sabay na lang tayo?

Magkahawak-kamay, hubo't hubad tayo naglakad pa-banyo. Parang mga tanga, este, parang mga bata na mistulang mawawala kapag hindi hawak-hawak. Kahit maliit lang ang inuupahang bahay at iisa lang naman ang banyo.

Binuksan mo ang pinto at kinapa ang switch. Pagkaliwanag, may ipis sa pader ng shower. Napunit ang mga lalamunan natin sa pagsigaw. 

Putang ina! Putang ina! PUTANG INA!

'Wag kang sumigaw! Baka marinig tayo ng mga—

Putragis! Ba't sila pa mas concern mo, e— MAY BWAKINA INANG PAKSHET IPIS! TANGINAAAAAAAA!!!

Tuluy-tuloy ang pagmumura mo habang hinanap ko ang walis. Nang hawak ko na, dahan-dahan ko'ng nilapit sa ipis nang mausog ito hanggang sa mapalayas ng banyo. Halos dalawang dangkal pa lang ang layo ng tambo nang biglang umepek ang pakpak nito. Lalo kang napamura, at nahawa rin ako sa pagbulyaw. Lumipad lang ang ipis, paakyat sa ilaw, walang paki sa dalawang baklang nagsisitilian. 

LETSE! Hindi talaga tayo pantay nang ginawa ng diyos! Putang ama niya!

Enteng naman...

Tangina, barilin natin—

Enteng!

—ng tsinelas kasi! 'Di pa ako tapos, babe.

Tinanggal ko ang mga tsinelas ko at nag-abot ng isa sa 'yo. Nag-alangan ka muna bago ito ihagis. Takte, baka matamaan pa ilaw, baka mabasag, putragis, hayop talaga 'tong gagong ulol na to!

Ano, paano kung kisame na lang tamaan mo muna? Paliparin mo siya sa iba? 'Tapos doon na patayin?

E, pa'no kung dumapo 'yan sa mga toothbrush natin, beb?

May takip naman 'yung akin.

Ay, ang tanga ko...

At kahit walang takip ang sepilyo, ginawa mo pa 'yung sinuggest ko. Pinalipad mo lang ang tsinela sa kisame, hindi sa ilaw. Lumipad ang ipis at napasigaw ulit tayo habang nasa ere pa ito, bago dumapo sa ibabaw ng inidoro. Buti na lang, nag-grocery na tayo ng mga panlinis. Tiyak iisisin ko 'to bukas.

Akin na, isa pa raw. Binigay ko ang kaliwang tsinela. Hinagis mo, pero... lumipad lang ulit.

Nasa tiles na! Nasa tiles na! Bilis, isa pa!

'Yung nasa paa mo! Lumuhod ako, akmang tinatanggal ang suot mo. 'Yung nasa paa mo, Enteng! Tarantang-taranta ako dahil naglalakad na ang ipis. Tanggalin mo 'yung nasa paa mo, mahal, please!

Muntik kang mawalan ng balanse, ngunit nakuha ko rin ang suot mo at binigay sa 'yo. Sa isang iglap, pinalo mo ang kawalang muwang-muwang na ipis. Napasigaw naman tayo sa tuwa at nagyakapan. Teka, isa pa raw. Ayun! Kaskas sa tiles ang loko. Patay na patay. Akalain mo, pinagpawisan tayo diyan?

Akin na 'yung tisyu. Kapalan mo na, beb.

Habang nirorolyo ko ang tisyu, napaisip ako. Takot ka nga rin pala sa ipis. Pero nagawa mong patayin. Para sa akin. Inabot ko ang tisyu. Diring-diri rin ka. Ngunit nang makita ko ang pagpulot mo sa ipis, doon ko rin nakita, kung gaano mo ako kamahal. 

Pagkatapon, tinapon ko ang mga braso sa 'yo. Hinagkan ko ang mamawis-mawis mong leeg.

Tara, mahal, bulong ko. Ligo na tayo, Enteng.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayun... mahal ko pa rin ang jovente, at may mga kuwento pa ako.
> 
> Balak ko rin magsulat pa ng mga ganitong kuwento, na may kulisap na gumagambala kay Joven at Enteng.


End file.
